A number of prior magnetic suspension devices demonstrate a floating object with no visible support. Magnetic levitation or suspension can be accomplished in an active system using an electromagnet, position sensor, and feedback control circuit. Levitation or suspension is maintained in the system by increasing the lifting current in the electromagnet when the object falls away from the electromagnet and decreasing the lifting current when the object moves up towards the electromagnet. Although position sensors are used to aid in maintaining levitation or suspension, horizontal stability remains a challenge. Additionally, the distance at which an object can be stably suspended has been limited by the amount of power the electromagnet must output.
Inductive transference of energy or power has been used for many years in the form of transformers in switched mode power supplies. Wireless power has also become a very attractive solution with the proliferation of portable devices in recent years. One popular application has been wireless inductive charging of portable devices, as it may not be safe or convenient for the device to have a physical rather than wireless connection.